The Outsiders
by LewisFanFic
Summary: Lost story, following the fate of a group of friends who were on Oceanic 815. Will take place during the same timeline as the show, characters from the show will also be included.
1. Departure

**This story takes place during the original timeline of the show. I am not an average writer, but I do have a flew twists and turns planned for this story. This is following the story of 4 new characters who were also on flight oceanic 815, follow them on their journey with this fic. Kinda like the show each chapter will be based around a certain character revealing more of their past. This first chapter however is just a quick introducing. Characters from the show will also feature.**

* * *

**Chapter 1-Departure**

**:Matthew Blake's POV**

I'm not one for adventures, but this is something I just had to check out for myself, to make sure my friend was not running into trouble. I'm Matthew Blake, a high school teacher, waiting for my friends to arrive at an airport in Sydney. The date is September 22, 2004, and I am catching flight Oceanic 815 to L.A. for some suspicious meeting with a movie producer, that may be completely bogus. Why? well ever since someone looked over my friend's movie script and said he might be on to something he has been trying ever so hard to make it workout. I can't let something like this just go, my best friend since high school may be an idiot; I don't want to see him get in trouble.

So here I am sitting in the airport cafe, 6:15, waiting for everyone to show up. Funny how even though I was the last one to agree to this, I seem to be the first one here. I sighed, sitting back sipping my coffee. There is nothing that brings you more comfort then peace, quite and a cup of hot coffee. Looking up I found the cafe pretty much empty, with the gang no where to be seen.

Shaking my head "Typical," I muttered even though no one around would hear me.

Looking down at todays paper the headline said "American Shrimp Stand Owner Frank Duckett shot dead."

Poor guy who could do such a thing? Hearing footsteps, I looked up.

"Hey" Clementine smiled that perfect smile, I couldn't help but smile back at her. Thank god she had arrived first. if anyone she is the person I would like to see at 6 o'clock in the morning. Clementine sat next to me as a waitress came over, "Anything I can get you?" the waitress asked, "Just what ever he is having" Clementine said turning to face me.

"So Clem heard anything from anyone?" I couldn't stop smiling, I must look like an idiot.

"Kyle just called they are on their way" Clementine not looking up from the newspaper story she was now reading, "poor guy" she frowned, reading the story about Frank Duckett.

"Great Kyle..." I hated Kyle, he was the one who looked over my friend Edward's script. He acts all mighty and cool claiming he has "connections" and can get Edward's story made into a movie. My buddy Edward is a good guy believe me, but he is no artist. With his job at fish 'n' fry and still living at his parents I don't know if he is the next Shakespeare. But he was the only one I could really talk to in high school being a shy kid and all, I feel like I need to look out for him since he is the only one who wasn't a complete prick to meet back then.

"Ahh speak of the devil" I said forcing a smile. Kyle walked in wearing his sunglasses and his suit, his hair was combed and he walked like he was some kind of gangster. His arm was around his girlfriend Michelle, I was not sure why she had to be here. Now everyone was here except for Edward,

"Where's the writer?" Kyle said grinning. Clementine looked up from the newspaper; she had been reading for quite some time now.

"I thought he was with you?" she finally said. Someone could then be heard running behind the two, Edward Appeared. There he was sprinting, he stopped just in front of Kyle and Michelle. Out of breath, Headphones on, music blasting. He smiled as he lifted the headphones of his head. He was holding a briefcase in his hand which I guessed contained the script.

"Everyone ready?" he said panting still out of breath.

"Oh my god L.A. I can't wait!" And this is why I disliked Michelle, Loud and obnoxious.

"I will meet you guys on the plane, their is a lil' something I gotta make sure I do first." Kyle said, scratching his head, acting all suspicious.

"Where could you possibly go we have to be on the plane in 23 minuites?" I said.

"Don't you worry Blakey boy" and with that he ran off not saying anything else.

"Do you know what he might be doing?" My question pointed at Edward. He just shrugged putting his headphones back on.

* * *

**:17 minutes later**

**:Michelle Farnaz's POV**

We were all seated on the plane now, Kyle still no where in sight, then suddenly "Wait don't leave!" There he was running on to the plane and sat the row across from us. "Where did you go?" I questioned, "Toilet" Kyle replied casually as if trying to brush the subject off.

"Well, what took you so long?" I was worried as he had been acting strange the entire trip and it hadn't even begun yet. It was like he was tense, always looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing, just this Australian chick. She was pregnant and she was walking as slow as a penguin" Typical, another Woman I thought to myself.

"That happens when you're pregnant." I added.

"What would you know about that?"

"Well-" I was cut off by the Airplane Chime and the pilot talking soon afterwards, thank god.

"This is your captain speaking, our original pilot and good buddy of mine, Frank couldn't be with us today. Please sit back, and enjoy the journey to L.A.X thank you."

I put on my seatbelt "Hollywood here we come!"

* * *

**_/Sorry this may be a bit rushed. I just wanted to get the first chapter out of the way to see the reaction. If you guys don't know who Frank Duckett was in the original show, just go ahead and google that._**

**_Kyle will at some point get a flash back explaining where he went and his run in with the "Australian chick" I bet none of you know who that is(sarcasm xD)_**


	2. Had to happen

**Chapter 2-Had to happen**

* * *

**:Edward Hewitt's POV  
**

The first thing I noticed before I even opened my eyes was the roar of the flames, the smell of smoke. We had crashed; I knew before I could even see it. Somehow I knew this would happen, like it had to happen. Me and my script making it to Hollywood? what a joke. I felt as though God had just taken a shit on my head, and I felt angry more then anything.

Finally, I open my eyes as I sit up, complete chaos. Lucky for me I had hardly been injured at all by the crash, just a few cuts and bruises, I slowly stand up my legs feeling like jelly. Apart from the screaming, the majority of the survivors are running around panicking. I felt sorry for everyone but I had lost my briefcase, I had lost everything I had worked for. I know it's selfish but I don't care about the fact that we have crashed, I care more about my story that I have lost. I hate myself for thinking like this.

"WALT!" I turn around and see a dark skinned man in complete distress, frantically looking around for something or someone. He spots me and runs over to me.

"Have you seen my boy!?" This man says not giving any more information about the boy, "Have you seen my case?" I sarcastically respond, much to the man's disappointment; he runs off further down the beach.

I need to get away from the wreckage. I find a nice spot not to far away from the chaos, and I sit and stare out at the ocean.

"Dude?" I turn and see a man with curly hair, accompanied by a young pregnant women who appears to be in great pain. "Where are we?" The man asked me as if expecting a response. I smile and turn away. To their surprise I start laughing hysterically. I role over face down in the sand, my laughing turns into crying.

* * *

**:FLASHBACK  
****:Edward Hewitt's POV**

"Trust me, planes never crash." I could hear Kyle saying to Michelle a row across. Trying to comfort her or something I guess she never really did like flying. The plane was in the air now, I wasn't worried about anything as long as we were getting to our destination. I just sat back and looked out the window. I liked looking at the clouds, how there seemed to be a never ending sea of them. I also liked looking down at all the towns and cities from up here; the people were like ants compared to us right now.

"So I take it you are excited?" Matthew nudged me with his shoulder. I swear, even though we are pretty much same age he treats me like a fucking kid. He then goes and says he is looking out for me. So I just smile "Yea..." Deep down I am terrified. I mean I trust Kyle and all but even if this is real, am I ready for the celebrity life? Feeling anxious I check under my seat to make sure my briefcase is still there, it is.

"Oh my God Boone, I said that was a stupid idea, and once again you don't listen" Some couple was fighting a few rows in front of us, at least I think they were a couple. For some reason and I don't know why I had came to the realisation that everyone on this plane has their own story, their own adventure. Some of these peoples story's may be good enough for a movie or a tv show. Or these people could just be boring strangers.

Suddenly the plane shakes violently, this is only for a second. I am startled by this and start taking deep breaths. I notice Matthew staring at me, "You okay?" a concerned look on his face. A moment passes and I nod. "Yea, it was probably just-" All of a sudden the plane starts to shake even more violently and the oxygen masks drop. "Shit!" I say and quickly grab the mask that is dangling in front of me. I put the mask on and hold tightly onto my seat.

I look across at Kyle's row, he is helping Michelle with her oxygen mask. afterwards he hugs her tightly, "I ain't ever going to let you go!" he says with Michelle crying into his lap.

I look at the seatbelt indicators above my head and try to focus on breathing. I look at Matthew, he is holding hands with Clementine, "It's going to be okay baby!" tears start rolling down Clemetine's face. Matthew turns to look at me and nods, I nod back. A massive roar can be heard as the tail section of the plane rips off right behind us, and the air starts getting sucked out. I close my eyes.

* * *

_**Anything you guys would like me to improve just let me know! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**_


End file.
